bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood Wars
Wood Wars '''is the 6th Season Three episode of the CandyCake Guppies and the 46th overall. Plot Monsieur Pine's friend, Count Redwood, is in peril until some animal friends help the Candys and their friends fight nature's wrath. Episode (The scene cuts to nighttime, panning away from the castle and to a forest. Grim Reaper and Scarecrow are walking through the thick bushes holding a lantern.) * '''Scarecrow: "Are we there yet, Grim Reaper?" * Grim Reaper: "Just a little farther." * Scarecrow: "I'm getting tired." (The villains walk down a stony path, then stop there.) * Grim Reaper: "We're here." * Scarecrow: "Woooaaah!" (GR shines the lantern at a redwood tree.) * Scarecrow: "So the guy's in that tree?" (The camera pans farther on the redwood tree. Scarecrow laughs evilly and pulls out his chain saw. Suddenly, a glop of blue goo splats on his face. Grim Reaper was also hit by the same thing.) * Scarecrow: "Who...who did that?!" * Grim Reaper: "I don't know!" (He shines the light at the branches and noticed a gang of small mammals, and Otter. The villains cowered back.) * Otter: "NOW!!!" (The gang of small mammals were attacking the villains, and ran off. The animals watched at the disappear into the forest's darkness.) ---------- (We cut to Pine's tree in the dead center of the forest. Pine comes out of his tree hole that is surrounded by flowers that look like Beauty, but have no faces.) * Monsieur Pine: "Oh! Have all the little ones come to visit?" (The CandyCakes and the three ponies came into the scene.) * CandyCakes: "Hi, Pine!" * Lolipop Pops: "Monsieur Pine, you're in good shape today." * Monsieur Pine: "CandyCakes? It's been a while." * Blueberry Jam: "These are our pony pals from town." * Sugar Pie: "They wanted to meet you." * Lolipop Pops: "I guided us here." * Monsieur Pine: "As ruler of the forest, I welcome you all." (He shakes his tree for apples to fall down. The three ponies were delighted and each grabbed an apple. RU takes a bite out of his.) * Red Unicorn: "So sweet!" * Pink Pegasus: "This apple is simply divine." * Vanilla Cake: "See? What'd I tell ya!" * Blue Alicorn: "It's like what I expect from Pine's apples." (Cinnamon quickly ate four of them on the ground.) * Cinnamon Buns: "Is there anything you want us to do? We could pull weeds." (Pine was pondering before he starts speaking.) * Monsieur Pine: "In that case, may I request something of you?" * Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! We can do anything!" * Monsieur Pine (worry): "To tell the truth, there's something that worries me." (sad) "I'm worried about my old friend Count Redwood, who lives in the eastern forest." * CandyCakes: "Count Redwood?" * Monsieur Pine: "Though he's a bigger figure who's in a much larger tree than me, I sense danger approaching him." * Sugar Pie: "Danger? What do you mean 'danger'?" * Monsieur Pine: "That I'm not sure of. He's way older than me. It wouldn't be surprising is something happened to him." * Choco Cream: "That's crazy!" * Vanilla Cake: "Well, you guys just waste your time and live your lives in a tree." (An apple falls on his head to knock him out.) * Monsieur Pine: "Well, excuse you for saying that! But there are times when it's useful." * Lolipop Pops: "I got it, Pine! Leave it to us!" * Cinnamon Buns (eating an apple): "We can do anything!" (We cut to the castle on a cloudy day. The villains are on the castle's balcony. GR looks out in his binoculars.) * Grim Reaper: "We really had trouble yesterday evening..." * Scarecrow: "If we can't get rid of Monsieur Pine's forest, how can I make my own personal country club?" * Grim Reaper: "But though we had no choice but to do that in the eastern forest...there are violent protests along with it..." (He looks through the binoculars again, when something catches his sight.) * Grim Reaper: "What?" * Scarecrow: "What did you see?" * Grim Reaper: "I think it's those puny Candy twerps." * Scarecrow: "Who?!" (grabs binoculars from GR) "Let me see!" (Scarecrow caught sight of the CandyCakes and the three ponies navigating down a path. We cut to the Candys and the ponies.) * Cinnamon Buns: "Are you sure this is the right way, Loli?" * Lolipop Pops: "Just trust me. I know where I'm going." * Pink Pegasus: "It's starting to get cloudy..." * Red Unicorn: "I think you're right. We're forecasting a storm tonight." * Choco Cream: "Ha ha! That rhymes!" (Scarecrow finally catches sight of the nine kids.) * Scarecrow: "It is ''them!" * '''Grim Reaper': "They're going to the eastern forest. Their plan is to join forces with those protestors." * Scarecrow: "In that case, we'll use the Spy Hoppering to spy on them again!" (He pulls out the grasshopper machine and it blinks. We cut to the forest. The sky was nearly covered in gray clouds. The Spy Hoppering was hopping far behind, and flies down the path. Meanwhile, the Candys and the ponies are still navigating through the dark forest.) * Sugar Pie: "Are we there yet, Lolipop?" * Choco Cream: "It's getting dark..." * Lolipop Pops: "Guys, quiet and listen for a moment!" (The kids stop to listen. They heard a noise.) * Pink Pegasus: "I heard something!" * Blue Alicorn: "Sounds like running water..." * Pink Pegasus: "Oh, a waterfall!" * Lolipop Pops: "Yes. There's a big waterfall near Count Redwood's tree!" (The nine friends followed the noise.) * Choco Cream (blowing party kazoo): "The waterfall!" (Then, they looked for the redwood tree.) * Vanilla Cake: "And there's Count Redwood's tree!" * All: "Yeah!" (The kids went to check out the tree.) * Blue Alicorn: "So this is Count Redwood's tree..." * Pink Pegasus: "Spooky..." * Red Unicorn: "That tree is so big, and so full of holes." * Blueberry Jam: "And yet, it's still standing." * Vanilla Cake: "With an old tree like this, no wonder Pine was worried about him." * Lolipop Pops: "We have to hide!" (She gathers everyone, and used the move Teleport. The gang appeared behind a boulder.) * Blueberry Jam: "Why are we hiding?" * Lolipop Pops: "I just heard something!" (White glowing eyes were peering out of tree. The eyes turned out to be the same gang of animals.) * Raccoon: "Looks like nobody's here." * Squirrel (too Otter): "I think you're just hearing things, my friend." (They were frightened when they heard something pecking at the wood. They looked up and noticed a woodpecker.) * Otter: "Wood, this is not the time to do work!" (The woodpecker squawks back in anger.) * Otter: "You watch that beak! Don't make anymore holes!" (The woodpecker gets more angry, and ignores Otter's command as it continues to peck its hole in the wood. Then, its beak gets stuck in the hole and attempts to pull it out. It tries to push against the wood to get the beak out.) * Mole: "Look at that!" (The mole and the raccoon laughed. The woodpecker managed to get its beak out of the hole, but then it falls to the ground. One of the two hogs was furious and runs towards it. The mole and squirrel continued laughing. The bird hides behind them, and the hog rams into them and runs off. The ponies and Candys watched.) * Lolipop Pops '(''speaking softly): "What are they doing?" * '''Pink Pegasus: "They made his tree their den." (They watched the chaos taking place around Redwood's tree.) * Red Unicorn: "Redwood's tree's falling apart, and it's all those animals' doings." * Choco Cream: "Even a redwood tree can't stand chaos from animals." * Vanilla Cake: "Hey, you guys!" (The animals stopped to pay attention to the nine kids.) * Otter: "Hey, the Candys are here!" (stern) "But what are you all doing in a place like this?" * Lolipop Pops: "Monsieur Pine asked us to come. He said something about danger approaching Count Redwood." * Otter: "Danger?" * Cinnamon Buns: "And we know what! All of you!" * Lolipop Pops: "What?" (All the animals gasped.) * Mole: "What...what did we do?" * Raccoon: "We're Redwood's friends and we live here for a long time!" * Vanilla Cake: "Be quiet! You're filthy holes are what's making his tree fall apart!" * Pink Pegasus: "Awful!" * Otter: "You guys had it all wrong! These holes aren't meant to destroy his tree. Besides..." * Raccoon: "We pay rent!" * Mole: "And add fertilizer!" * Otter: "Redwood lets us live here!" * Vanilla Cake: "No more excuses! We want to hear it from Count Redwood!" * Otter: "You can't possibly summon him for now. He had left his tree after five year." * Mole: "Now get lost if you got the idea." * Raccoon: "This is our habitat." * Sugar Pie: "His tree isn't your home!" (The woodpecker attacks the nine kids by pecking at them. They tried to escape, but a big hog rams into them, all flying in the air from the hit.) * Blueberry Jam: "What were you guys thinking? Attacking us like that?" * Mole: "We'll give you a wallop, too." * Blueberry Jam: "Make me!" * Mole: "Then, here you go!" (The mole throws a berry at Blueberry, and it hit him. The kids try to get up from the wham from the big hog. A small spider monkey comes swinging by. Blue Alicorn tries to run, but he was too late as the monkey rams into him like a wrecking ball. Two hogs come ramming into Cinnamon. RU, LP, and SP hid behind a bush.) * Sugar Pie: "We should be protected here." (Cinnamon falls on them. RU's horn glows, as so as Cinnamon. She is levitated and put behind the three.) * Red Unicorn: "It's no use. We can't beat them all. Can we go home?" * Lolipop Pops: "No way, Red. We promised Pine! We can't escape from any battle." (She uses Thunderbolt. Otter, Mole, and Raccoon were hit.) * Otter: "You've angered us enough!" (He throws an acorn at them.) * Red Unicorn: "Why you little...!" (A dark red bean shoots out of his horn, stunning and angering the animals more. They attacked by throwing acorns at the kids. The ponies also threw acorns at them, and the Candys use their attacks to power up the acorns. Distracted, CB spots a watermelon by the tree. She goes to grab it, but she was caught in a booby trap.) * Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, what's going on?!" * Otter: "Like you don't know, I booby trapped you." (He looked to see a block of cheese.) * Otter: "Woah! Cheese! I'll take it..." (He reaches out to grab it. However, he was also booby trapped like Cinnamon.) * Blueberry Jam: "Ha! You got booby trapped as well!" * Otter (angry): "NO!" (Blueberry was hit in the head by an acorn.) * Blueberry Jam: "So not happening..." (He gets into the fight. Cinnamon hits Otter, and he hits her back. Cinnamon spins, breaking the rope and she falls on the big hog. It was frightened and runs abound with CB on its back. The big hog rams into the tree, waking up an owl.) * Owl: "What in tarnation?!" (He looks at the chaos happening below.) * Owl: "Oh no!" (The owl flies off, as the Spy Hoppering was far from the chaos. The villains can see what was up on screen.) * Grim Reaper: "Heh heh heh! Looks like those guys will drive them out and save us the trouble!" * Scarecrow: "We can watch from afar if we can." (laughs evilly) (We cut to the family apartment in the castle.) * Chandelee: "The Candys are doing what?!" * Owl: "They're attempting to drive the animals out, causing a rampage!" * Chondoller: "Oh no!" * Owl: "If ya'll don't believe me, then you'll have to see for yourself." * Chandelee: "What the...." ---------- (We cut to outside of the forest. The sky is even darker with gray clouds. The eight animals waited around the redwood tree to start up the assault again.) * Otter: "Where did they run off to?" (He looks to the right, in front of him, and then to his left.) * Otter: "Are they giving up?" * Raccoon: "Ha! They can't even handle our hassle!" * Mole: "Shush! They're up to something!" (Dark gray smoke was suddenly fuming the air. The animals began coughing.) * Raccoon: "Augh! It hurts to open your eyes!" (They ran to get out of the smoke. It turns out the smoke was coming from the kids, near their bonfire. The ponies were blowing the fumes.) * All: "We did it!" (The smoke cleared and the kids stopped at the tree.) * Pink Pegasus: "Count Redwood!" * Blueberry Jam: "We got rid of the animals!" (Count Redwood did not appear.) * Red Unicorn: "He's still not here." * Blue Alicorn: "Even after all that noise we made." * Vanilla Cake (knocking on the wood): "Hey! If you're in there, come out and thank us!" * Blue Alicorn: "He's not coming." * Lolipop Pops: "Doesn't look like he'll be coming." * Red Unicorn: "We went through all of that to rescue him." * Pink Pegasus: "He's not coming to say thank you?" * Lolipop Pops: "Oh well. We did what Pine asked for." * Choco Cream: "Let's go home." (The nine kids took one more look at the redwood tree before leaving.) * Chandelee & Chondoller: "HEY!" * Lolipop Pops: "What?! What's wrong?" * Chandelee: "Actually, we were gonna ask you something first." * Chondoller: "What were you all thinking?!" * Red Unicorn: "We helped Redwood's tree." * Cinnamon Buns: "Monsieur Pine asked us to." * Chandelee: "Asked you to drive away the animals?" * Sugar Pie: "Well, no, but..." * Chondoller: "What you did was wrong." * Chandelee: "Don't you know the trees and the animals help each other?" * Owl: "In an exchange for livin' here, we pick out them insects and make them soil better." * Chondoller: "You can't drive away the animals like they don't belong there!" (LP, sadly, sits down on a small rocky ledge.) * Lolipop Pops: "Then, we..." * Blueberry Jam: "Don't you get it? You put Redwood's tree in greater danger." * Owl: "Why are you acting so big?" * Blueberry Jam: "Well..." * Vanilla Cake: "We're sorry..." * Chandelee: "Loli, maybe there's something else threatening Redwood." * Choco Cream: "Then, it's gotta be...!" * Sugar Pie: "Scarecrow?!" (The gang escaped out of the forest as the sky was completely covered with dark clouds. The villains appeared. Scarecrow holds out his chain saw, and both approach the tree.) * Scarecrow: "Those pests are gone...Now's my chance to cut this thing down!" * Grim Reaper: "This guy must be crazy, gone when his tree meets his end." * Scarecrow: "My dream to deforest this area to construct my golt course...will finally come!" (He tries to smile, though he was trying to keep the tears back.) * Grim Reaper: "Hey, this is not the time to cry, boy! Just chop it down!" * Scarecrow: "I wasn't crying. Now let's do this!" (laughs evilly) (He raises his chainsaw, and was close to cutting it when a voice was heard.) * Lolipop Pops: "No!" * Scarecrow: "Who was that? Who could be ordering me like that?" (He was hit by something, and fell to the ground, as so as the chain saw. He freaks ans quickly gets off the ground.) * Scarecrow: "Hey! Show yourself!" (The Candys, Chandelee, Chondoller, the three ponies, and Owl all stared with angry looks.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, there's a problem." * Scarecrow: "Grrr! I have no choice!" * Lolipop Pops: "Candys, attack!" * Scarecrow '(''with chainsaw in hand): "Let's go!" (The Candys knock the chainsaw off Scarecrow's hand and spun through it. They transform into...the Boomerang Layers. All are wearing black helmets and black turtle shells. Their sleeves are long and orange.) * '''Lolipop Pops: "There we go! The Boomerang Layers!" * Chandelee: "That looks new..." * Chondoller: "But it looks so cool!" * Vanilla Cake: "Wait, what are we doing?" (The villains come by in their limo.) * Scarecrow: "Now! Eat this!" (The hood opens up, and a robot hand holds up a torpedo. The hand throws the object at the BL, which they dodged with ease and the torpedo explosing when it hit the ground.) * Scarecrow: "We'll have to make a temporary retreat!" * Grim Reaper: "Yeah!" (The limosinee drives off.) * Sugar Pie: "Hey, you can't leave us!" * Lolipop Pops: "We can stop them! Now, attack with Boomerang Dash!" (The BL attacked with the move Boomerang Dash; their thrown boomerangs were flying at great speed. The six boomerangs fly above the limo and towards it.) * Grim Reaper: "I-it's coming!" * Scarecrow: "Dodge it!" (They manage to dodge the flying boomerangs. The Bl caught them.) * Lolipop Pops: "Now, let's finish it with Boomerang Beam!!" (The Boomerang Layers held their boomerangs high above their heads and twirl around fast. Their beams come together as one and it slides through the limo.) * Scarecrow (laughing): "What Boomerang Beam?" (Both start to notice they're moving away from each other.) * Grim Reaper: "But, isn't this weird?" * Scarecrow: "What is?" * Grim Reaper: "It's like we're suddenly growing farther apart, Scarecrow..." * Scarecrow: "That's crazy!" (Both looked down at the limo and realized the limo was still moving, but in half!) * Grim Reaper: "They cut the machine in half!" (The now split vehicle was speeding between two rocky walls. Then, they're growing even farther apart.) * Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper!" * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, don't leave me!" (Both scream in terror as they disappear into the forest's darkness. The Candys turned back to normal. The ponies, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Owl come to them.) * Red Unicorn, Blue Alicorn, Pink Pegasus: "You did it!" * Vanilla Cake: "That was close, Redwood!" * Chondoller: "His tree is saved thanks to the Candys." * Blueberry Jam: "Yeah, you all should thank us." (Thunder was heard, lighting flashes, and rain pours.) * Owl: "Oh boy, it's gettin'' stormy." (The gang all went under the tree to get out of the storm. Puddles were already starting to form and leaves were flying around in the strong wind.) * Blue Alicorn: "Candys, can't you guys do something about the storm?" * Vanilla Cake: "What can we do about it?" * Blueberry Jam: "I don't think we can stand a chance against nature's power." (The gang looks at the tree with concern.) * Sugar Pie: "Redwood..." * Chondoller: "I know! The thing Monsieur Pine was worried about..." * Cinnamon Buns: "And this is what worries him!" (They heard a voice. The gang noticed the gang of animals approaching. They seem to carry some things.) * Chondoller: "Everyone! We'll help you too!" (A rope was tied around Redwood's tree. The squirrel ties a knot on the big hog and the small hog. The two hogs pulled with the ropes tied around their waists. The animals were pulling and the rest were holding wooden planks against the tree.) * Chondoller: "We have to do this for Redwood!" * Vanilla Cake: "I can't take this much longer...!" * Cinnamon Buns: "Vanilla, we have to!" * Owl: "Endure it a lil' more, partner!" * Otter: "We'll defend our home at any cost!" (Everyone was working together to protect Redwood's tree. The camera pans up to to the cliff. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper were watching while under an umbrella.) * Scarecrow: "Ha ha ha! This will be fun!" * Grim Reaper: "We just have to make us of this storm!" (The Spy Hoppering flies off into the waterfall, where it combusts and creating a huge crack in the ground and water to violently rush through. It break through the ground and bursts out through the rocky wall.) --------- (Now, it's turning into a flash flood! Everyone around the tree tries to hang on.) * Sugar Pie: "What's going on?!" * Lolipop Pops: "A flash flood is striking!" (The rushing water wipes out everyone away from the tree. The villains were laughing from the rocky ledge. The flood takes up most of the area around Redwood's tree. Other trees were being washed away. Some of the animals were still hanging on from the ropes. The redwood tree was also being washed away. The villains laughed again.) * Scarecrow: "Got them all in one swoop!" * Grim Reaper: "By morning, the forest will be completely bare! Your very own Country Club will be a success!" * Scarecrow: "How auspicious..." (A boom frightens them and causes them to almost lose their balance. Grim Reaper looks behind them, then made a face.) * Grim Reaper: "Uhh, Scarecrow. This is bad." (Scarecrow also looks, and made the same expression.) * Scarecrow: "Yeah, that does look bad." (We pan out to see the villains standing on a small rocky ledge and surrounded by running water. Eventually, they were knocked off and washed away, disappearing into the darkness. We cut to the next day. It had stopped raining, but puddles still remain. Scarecrow was on the ground, and wakes up when an apple falls on his head. The villains looked up to see the redwood tree.) * Grim Reaper: "What's going on? What are you mumbling about?" (looks up) "Hey, that...!" * Scarecrow & Grim Reaper: "Whaaaaaaat?!" * Grim Reaper: "We're back where we started!" (The gang come from behind.) * Chandelee: "Don't you know?" * Blueberry Jam: "The forest is back to the way it was before." * Cinnamon Buns: "It's thanks to the life apples we got from Pine." * Scarecrow: "Oh, come oooon! I won't forgive you all for obstructing my dream!" * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, I'm getting out of here!" (He runs off.) * Scarecrow: "I'll forgive you for today." (The villains ran away out of the forest and disappearing into the bushes. Everyone laughed. Climbing down the redwood tree, a figure appears. He looks like Pine, except his skin is red and his hair is dark green. His robe is colored black.) * Count Redwood: "Oh, I've been gone for so long." * Otter: "Greetings, Count Redwood." * Chondoller: "You're finally came." * Count Redwood: "You all look well. As well as new faces I see." * Chandelee: "Right." * Count Redwood: "On my way back, I just thought of something. I thought about Monsieur Pine." * Lolipop Pops: "Really?" * Count Redwood: "That guy treats me like an old man, and asked you all to look after me." (The gang laughed.) * Choco Cream: "Here's something to welcome you!" (blows party kazoo) [Choco Cream] - It's a pleasure to meet ya! - We're happy to see ya! - Wel-come to you tree! - Redwood! End of episode.